What's In a Name
by Shenandoah77
Summary: Just a funny fic about Dean getting to name his niece


What's In a Name

by

Shenandoah77

Disclaimer I do not own Supernatural although I wouldn't mind borrowing Dean for a few hours. Anyways Supernatural belongs to the very talanted Eric Kripke. The names used in this fic come from the website Baby's Named a Bad Bad Thing if you get the chance and want a really good laugh check it out.

Summary A crackfic I came up with when thinking of the many things Dean wouldn't want to happen in his car. Ella is just a random OC I made up for the purpose of this fic. All in all read it and take it for what it is just an attempt to write something funny.

For a forty year old car she had seen pretty much everything and well belonging to the Winchesters more than most but Dean was fairly sure she hadn't seen this and Dean was also pretty sure that when this was over he was going to kill his baby brother. Innocent doe eyed little Sammy my ass forget that at twenty four his brother could still pull off the whole puppy dog eyes thing with perfection. Speaking of puppy dog eyes Dean wondered if this was how Sam had gotten them into this particular mess. No The Impala had seen alot in her day every state in the union save for Hawaii It had been a home for them it had been where the slept, ate, researched, fought and pranked each other among other things, It had even seen some of the kinkier sexual acts of both boys and had survived a devasting wreck but never had it been used for this purpose and when it was all over Dean was going to kill Sammy the seats were ruined.

"AHHHHH!!!!" screeched Ella

And Dean ducked another blow he was so going to kill Sammy who had blissfully passed out ten minutes into this.

"Just breath or push or whatever just quit trying to kill me this is sooo not my fault blame Sammy for this."

"I can't believe his chicken ass passed out on me EEEEhh Ahh Godamnit I hate you both of you..."

"Look what do you want me to do?"

"GET ME TO A HOSPITAL!"

"Sorry but ah the um storm downed trees all over the road we're kinda stuck here."

"GET ME TO THE HOSPITAL ...DRUGS NOW I WANT DRUGS I WANNA BE KNOCKED OUT PLEASE!"

"GODdammit Woman what part of we are SO LUCKY the TORNADO didn't kill us all DIDN"T you understand. Look we are stuck ok."

"USE YOUR CELL PHONE AND CALL FOR HELP!"

"The towers must have blown down because I can't get a signal."

"I HATE YOU AND YOUR BROTHER!"

"At the moment I'm not so fond of him either okay."

Dean hadn't seen it coming but she got a hold of his hand and Oh damnit when did Ella turn into Superman Jesus Christ Sammy was so dead.

"OH um ah... Breath..." Dean didn't have a clue about Lamaze breathing but was willing to try anything at this point to keep Ella from killing him instead of Sam.

WAKE YOUR DUMBASS BROTHER UP IT"S COMING ARGHHH...

Dean shook Sam much harder than necessary but his brother had hit his head on the pavement hard enough to knock him out cold so Sam wouldn't be waking up anytime soon.

"Wimp" he spat "I can't believe you couldn't take seeing your girlfriend in labor of course it was pretty gross when her water broke."

DEEAAN ... HELP

Oh God what now he thought then looking down OH GROSS was a more accurate discription of what he was seeing the baby really was coming in fact a little head full of dark hair had already almost made it's way out not really knowing what to do but knowing he couldn't let the baby just plop out into the floorboard of his car he grabbed the sweatshirt Sam had tossed into the backseat earlier and held it under the emerging baby. Five minutes, several pushes, a kick to the face from Ella and a hell of alot of swear words later Dean was holding his red faced squirming little niece who apparantly was pissed at the world. Ane just like that Ella went from wild woman possessed to Madonna with child in three seconds flat. Dean was stunned as he watched her go from trying to kick his head off to holding a precious little bundle wrapped in Sams favorite sweatshirt a smiling like a angel. The hell he thought as he watched the scene well that was something, and now that his niece had stopped crying she really was a cute little thing. Distantly he heard his brother moan and mumble "ouch" as he rubbed the goose egg on the back of his head then shout "Ella" and sit up with surprising speed.

"It's all over with sleeping beauty", Dean groused "and you missed all the fun."

"Dean", Sam asked "how did you get the black eye?"

"Ella" he answered watching the young woman blush.

"Huh?" asked Sam.

"She kicked me" stated Dean.

"Oh" said Sam peering over Deans shoulder to look at the baby.

"I hope you know I get to name her now" Dean said with a smirk.

Sam started to protest but Ella nodded an dangerous look in her eye.

"Ok Dude just remember she is your niece and she just an innocent little baby ok" said Sam.

"Hey now I've got the perfect name for her Deana Impala Winchester."

"No you wouldn't" moaned Sam.

"Well I did deliver her and she was born in my car I could name her Backseat Chevy that would be some truth in advertising both for her conception and birth."

Ella tried to kick him again aiming for giving him a matching set of black eyes.

"Ok Ok just kidding we can drop the Deana."

Ella had really good aim for a woman who had just given birth "Ouch" he said as she gave him his second black eye of the day.

"Ok seriously how about Deana Mary Winchester."

"We're not getting rid of the Deana are we" asked Sam

"Nope I delivered her remember since you had to go and pass out on Ella."

"Ok well then I guess we can live with it it's really not so bad a name after all."

"Well it sure beats the hell out of Samantha Nevaeh and Makenzie Ashlynne".


End file.
